Até o Infinito
by Hermione G e Priscila S
Summary: Como será o dia a dia de Rony e Hermione depois da guerra?


Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina estavam no antigo quarto de Rony, passavam o fim de semana na Toca, haviam acabado de comer o delicioso almoço de Molly, Harry e Gina estavam na antiga cama de Harry e Rony e Hermione estavam na cama de Rony, conversavam animadamente sobre as aventuras e brigas dos tempos de Hogwarts.

Foram interrompidos por Jorge.

— E ai gente, vamos jogar Quadribol? — Perguntou Jorge da porta.

— Nós vamos. — Falou Gina se levantando com Harry.

— Vocês não vem? — Perguntou Jorge a Rony e Hermione.

— Não quero jogar Jorge. — Respondeu Rony.

— E você Hermione? — Perguntou Jorge a Hermione.

— Não, a ultima vez que tentei jogar o Rony quase não conseguiu me pegar quando cai da vassoura. — Respondeu Hermione.

— Vão ficar aqui? — Perguntou Jorge.

— Vamos, bom jogo Jorge. — Respondeu Rony.

Jorge saiu e um silencio prevaleceu no quarto.

Rony estava deitado na cama com a cabeça no colo de Hermione.

— O que vamos fazer, tem alguma ideia? — Perguntou Hermione.

— Não, a inteligente é você lembra? — Perguntou Rony sorrindo para a namorada.

Hermione se levantou e foi até a cômoda em um canto do quarto, começou a mexer nas gavetas, de dentro tirou um livro.

— Ronald, o que esse livro faz aqui? — Perguntou Hermione mostrando o livro ao ruivo.

Rony pegou o livro e leu o titulo: _doze maneiras infalíveis para encantar uma bruxa,_ Rony olhou do livro para Hermione, tinha certeza que estava encrencado.

— Eu ganhei de aniversario do Fred e do Jorge, no sexto ano, o dei ao Harry, já que como você sabe, eu não leio. — Explicou Rony.

— E você usou essas maneiras para conseguir encantar a Lila? — Perguntou Hermione.

— Eu já lhe disse Mione, eu não leio, nem mesmo esse livro. — Respondeu Rony.

— E quando foi que deu ao Harry? — Perguntou Hermione.

— No aniversario dele de 17. — Respondeu Rony.

Hermione deu de ombros e começou a remexer nas gavetas que não havia mexido, der repente ao abrir a ultima gaveta é atingida por alguma coisa no olho esquerdo.

— Hermione, o que aconteceu? Você está bem? — Perguntou Rony preocupado a sentando na cama.

— Fui atingida por aquele negocio que o Jorge inventou, sabe, aquele mesmo do sexto ano? — Perguntou Hermione.

— Sei, vou pegar aquela pasta pra passar ai, já volto. — Falou Rony saindo do quarto.

Hermione se se encostou à cabeceira da cama e colocou as pernas na cama, ficando de um jeito mais confortável.

Rony voltou um tempo depois, com um pequeno pote nas mãos, se sentou ao lado de Hermione.

— Fecha os olhos que eu vou passar. — Falou Rony pegando um pouco da pasta.

Hermione fechou os olhos e sentiu Rony passar a pasta em volta dos olhos, parecia que estava de olhos fechados a horas.

— Pode abrir os olhos. — Falou Rony.

Hermione abriu os olhos lentamente, Rony estava bem perto, perto de mais para apenas poder passar uma pasta, sorriu para o ruivo que devolveu o sorriso, o ruivo foi chegando cada vez mais perto, os olhos de Hermione começaram a pesar e ela os fechou completamente antes de sentir os lábios de Rony tocarem os seus, começou com um beijo calmo, cheio de carinho, amor, Rony pediu passagem com a língua e ela rapidamente concedeu, Hermione passou os braços em volta do pescoço do amado o abraçando forte, Rony por sua vez passou os braços em volta da cintura da garota a puxando para seu colo, Hermione se sentou no colo de Rony, com uma perna em cada lado do corpo do ruivo, o beijo de calmo passou para um beijo cheio de desejo, luxuria e sensualidade, separaram-se por falta de ar.

— Rony, e se alguém vir aqui e nos ver assim? — Perguntou Hermione.

— Mione, eu já fechei e tranquei a porta a muito tempo. — Respondeu Rony sorrindo.

— Mesmo assim não acho legal agente fazer isso na casa dos seus pais. — Falou Hermione saindo do colo do ruivo e se sentando ao lado do mesmo.

— Tudo bem. — Falou Rony se deitando na cama com a cabeça no colo da amada, os dois não fizeram nada, Hermione apenas começou a passar as mãos no cabelo do ruivo e olhar em seus olhos, do mesmo jeito que o ruivo olhava para ela.

— Rony, já ouviu falar do sete mares? — Perguntou Hermione.

— Já sim, porque? — Perguntou Rony confuso.

— Seus olhos, é como se fosse o oitavo mar, azuis profundos. — Respondeu Hermione.

Rony sorriu.

— Já volto. — Falou Rony saindo e deixando Hermione sentada, voltou alguns minutos depois com um prato e duas colheres.

— O que é isso? — Perguntou Hermione.

— Brigadeiro, quer? — Perguntou Rony entregando uma das colheres a esposa.

— Quem fez, você? — Perguntou Hermione.

— Não, minha mãe, pode ficar tranquila, não está envenenado. — Falou Rony sorrindo antes de comer uma colher cheia do doce.

— Me passa esse prato, não sou loca de dizer não a comida da sua mãe. — Falou Hermione pegando o prato de Rony e experimentando o doce.

Ficaram ali comendo o doce, até acabar.

— Rony. — Chamou Hermione.

— Sim. — Respondeu Rony.

— Estou tão magra a ponto de precisar engorda? — Perguntou Hermione.

— Hermione, seu corpo é perfeito, porque? — Perguntou Rony.

— Parece que você está querendo que eu engorde. — Falou Hermione.

— Hermione, não inventa, porque tudo que eu faço tem que ter um motivo, não posso simplesmente oferecer chocolate a minha esposa? — Perguntou Rony bravo.

— Pode, só achei estranho. — Respondeu Hermione.

Rony ficou hipnotizado pela boca da esposa, que estava lambuzada no canto por causa do doce.

— Hermione, está sujo aqui. — Falou Rony.

— Na onde? — Perguntou Hermione.

Rony chegou perto da face da esposa e a beijou no conta da boca, limpando o doce.

— Pronto, limpei. — Falou Rony.

Hermione sorriu.

— Você só tira proveito de mim. — Falou Hermione sorrindo e batendo de leve no braço do ruivo.

O silencio reinou no quarto, ficaram em silencio, um olhando par ao outro, até Rony lembra-se de uma coisa que o atormentava as vezes.

— Hermione, esses dias enquanto dormia eu te ouvi chorando, parecia estar tendo um pesadelo. — Falou Rony.

— Não era nada Rony, só um pesadelo mesmo. — Falou Hermione.

— Me conta sobre esse pesadelo. — Pediu Rony.

— Não foi nada, não precisa se preocupar. — Falou Hermione.

— Se não fosse nada, você me contaria, por favor. — Falou Rony.

Hermione ficou em silencio, parecia estar se decidindo se contava ou não, por fim decidiu que contaria.

— No sonho, o meu maior medo acontecia. — Falou Hermione.

— O que? A professora Minerva dizia que você levou bomba? — Perguntou Rony rindo.

Hermione não pode deixar de rir.

— Não, não foi isso Rony. — Respondeu Hermione.

— Então o que foi? — Perguntou Rony.

— No meu sonho, você me deixava, me humilhava e dizia que eu não era nada, nada além de uma mandona, dizia que iria embora com a Lila, que ela sim era uma mulher de valor. — Respondeu Hermione com os olhos já cheios de lagrimas.

Rony chegou perto da esposa e a abraçou, um abraço que transmitia conforto, e Hermione é claro retribuiu o abraço.

— Hermione, você é tudo pra mim, nunca irei te deixar, você é minha vida, claro, sempre irá ser mandona, mas é MINHA mandona, o que seria de mim sem você? Nada, eu não seria nada sem você, nunca irei te deixar, nem se a mulher mais linda e mais rica aparecer em minha vida, eu te amo, te amo muito. — Falou Rony.

— Você também é tudo pra mim Rony, também te amo. — Falou Hermione sorrindo.

Rony segurou o rosto da esposa entre as mãos, secando as lagrimas que caiam com carinho.

— Sempre estaremos juntos, até o infinito. — Falou Rony.

— Até o infinito. — Repetiu Hermione antes de selar os lábios num beijo cheio de amor e carinho.


End file.
